The Past Always Comes Back
by c-suspicion16
Summary: Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. aka Anthony D. Winchester. The Winchesters get caught after burning the body of a marine, leading to them being taken into custody by NCIS. It all seems like the Winchesters would finally be taken down. But it's never that easy when those brothers are involved, add to that a shapeshifter out for their blood and tons of fun will ensue. (post purgatory & Ziva)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new story! Don't worry, I'll really try to finish this one! I even have the next couple chapters already written up! Let me know what you think and if you'd read it! I am a lover of reviews! So please leave one! Oh and sorry the intro is so short.**

 **Necessary info: Supernatural is post-purgatory season 8 and NCIS is post Kate and still with Ziva. Tony: 44 Dean: 35 Sam: 31**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Supernatural**

He stood there, tense as he looked out into the darkness around him. He held his gun and flashlight, ready to shoot at the slightest movement. He started to feel uneasy as he started to hear the faintest sound of sirens heading toward the cemetery they're in. Shit.

"Dean! You almost done? We gotta get out of here." Sam called down to his brother as he hears the obvious sound of a shovel hitting a coffin. He turned around and quickly helped his brother climb out of the grave. The sirens continued to get louder as Dean threw salt and lighter fluid on the bones of the body they just dug up. Dean's about to light the bones when Sam was suddenly thrown and slammed into a gravestone. Dean flicked the lighter and threw the flame onto the bones just as the ghost grabbed his throat. The ghost erupted into flames and Dean gasped as the flames burned his throat.

He ignored the pain like it was nothing and grabbed their stuff. He shoved Sam to his feet, who stumbled because of the bleeding head wound he now had. "Damn it Sammy, we don't have time for this!" He helped Sam to his baby, his 1967 black Chevy Impala, and they quickly sped out the back way when the cops entered through the main entrance.

"I told you this was a dumb idea! We do not need this right now."

"Dean, that ghost was killing people. Did you really want to just ignore the case and let them die?" Sam asked as he pulled off his plaid over shirt and help it to the back of his head.

"Don't get any blood on Baby, Sam." His little brother shot him a bitchface as the cops started to tail them. Dean stepped on the gas and Sam used his phone to tell his brother where to turn. They're almost out of the city when they made one last right turn and came face to face with a cop car barricade. "Damn it!" Dean swiftly put Baby into reverse and pulled on to a different street. They were quickly met with another barricade. "Son of a bitch!"

The Impala was soon surrounded and Dean shot Sam a cold glare. "If they hurt Baby, I will personally kill you." Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"Put your hands where we can see 'em!" Cops quickly surrounded the car. The brothers put their hands up and were soon pulled out of the car. Sam was slammed against the car and his hands were pulled behind his back.

"Hey! Watch the car! I just got her waxed!" Dean yelled as he too was bent over the hood and handcuffed. "Hey, you kinky son of a bitch, I don't swing that way!"


	2. Chapter 1

**I thought i'd give you guys a second update today since I have four chapters written already. Hope you guys are prepared for the awesomeness I hope this story will have! I would love any reviews you can give me! and if you find any mistakes, let me know and i'll fix them!**

"Grab your gear."

The NCIS agents quickly grabbed their gear and followed their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, into the elevator. They stood in silence until special agent Anthony DiNozzo spoke up.

"What's the case, boss?"

"Grave desecration." Tony tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs and special agent Timothy McGee, but neither said anything because Tony immediately forced himself to relax.

"I'll explain more on the way. Ziva, McGee. Go pick up the suspects. DiNozzo, we're headed to the crime scene." The elevator opened and the agents immediately followed their boss' orders. Tony followed Gibbs to his car, lost in thought. They headed to the graveyard in complete and total silence, something completely unusual when Tony was in a car.

When they got to the crime scene, DiNozzo immediately went off to photograph and sketch the crime scene. Gibbs easily knew something was wrong, but decided to leave it until they were headed back to base. He headed over to the head officer on scene. "What happened?" He asked after showing Officer Lupica his badge.

"The graveyard security night watchman called in backup when he saw two guys digging up a grave, both seeming to be armed. By the time backup arrived, the body was on fire and the two men were driving away. We chased them to the edge of the city before we stopped them with our barricades."

"I was told you questioned witnesses?"

The officer nodded. "Some drunk teenagers who gave us nonsense. They said they saw a third person." Gibbs looked at him with curiosity. "They said the third man looked like a uniformed officer and threw the taller suspect with a flick of his wrist. The man then proceeded to strangle the other suspect before bursting into flames. As I said, they were drunk. But I'll go grab you their statements and info." Lupica walked off towards his car and Gibbs headed towards DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo, what you got?"

"Not much, Boss. The bones seemed to have been covered in salt and some type of reactant before being lit on fire. There's also blood three tombstones over, but there are no other signs of struggle." Tony's face remained a blank mask of no emotion, but his eyes showed a different story entirely. "I'm having them take a mold of the tire tracks so Abby can match it to the suspects' car."

"Good work, DiNozzo. What's-" Gibbs was cut off by Officer Lupica walking over.

"Here are those statements. I also got the FBI on the phone. They want to take over the investigation because of who the suspects are."

"I thought you guys hadn't I. them?"

"They just did, and you'll never believe who it is. It's Sam and Dean Winchester."

* * *

"I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee and this is Special Agent Ziva David of NCIS. We are here to collect the suspects you guys picked up last night." They showed their badges and were shown to the cells.

"Just as a heads up, they both had injuries when we arrested them, but the shorter one refused medical attention, and the taller one only let the other bandage up his injuries. They didn't exactly trust us to help them." The agents nodded in response.

In the cells, the brothers were each sitting on their respective beds. Neither of them spoke as they thought of ways to get out of the situation that had been thrust upon them. They both knew that if they didn't get out immediately, they'd be tried and each given the death penalty for the murder spree they were accused of going on the previous year. The brothers watched as Ziva and Tim walked to their cells and the officers started to unlock the cells.

"You two don't look like feds, so who are you?"

"You are expecting federal agents to come pick you up for a simple grave desecration? I could ask you the same question of who you are, as you are obviously used to being arrested."

Dean rolled his eyes and the officers dragged him and his brother to their feet and handcuffed them again. The agents then took over and began to escort them out.

"We're the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Navy cops? Fantastic." Dean shot his brother another glare as they were escorted into the NCIS vehicle. The brothers were silent for the whole drive, and seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, which made McGee a little uneasy. The whole time the brothers were picking their handcuff locks.

* * *

"The Winchesters? I thought they were killed a little over a year ago?" Gibbs asked.

"We all thought so too, but those two are rather good at faking their own deaths." Officer Lupica handed Gibbs his cell. He then noticed how pale Tony's face had gotten. "Agent, you alright?"

Tony was startled from his thoughts and his shocked expression quickly turned to one of anger. "Yeah, I'm fine. So how'd they escape death this time?"

"No one knows, the FBI are as surprised as us."

Gibbs walked off to talk on the phone. "Tobias."

"Gibbs. As you heard, these are the Winchesters we're dealing with. So the FBI will be taking over the investigation and interrogation."

"I don't think so. You see, they just dug up a marine's grave, giving us jurisdiction. We'll be the ones handling this, besides, the FBI continues to fail at actually killing them. I think my team will have more luck keeping them in custody."

"We can both play this game, Jethro. If you won't give up custody, we'll…share. My men will meet yours at NCIS to make sure those two don't make a break for it." Fornell hung up.

Gibbs walked back over to DiNozzo and Lupica. "Finish up, DiNozzo. We have suspects to interrogate." Tony nodded and packed up his stuff. He still looked pale, but the anger was still in his eyes. They were soon headed back to NCIS.

"DiNozzo, you good? I need everyone at 110%. These are the Winchesters, and we're going to be the ones to finally take them down. I need your head in this. Understand?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. I understand." Tony stared out the window the whole drive.

Tony's thoughts drifted to the Winchester brothers. From what Bobby Singer had told him throughout the years, Sam and Dean were the best hunters out there. But last year, Bobby died and Tony heard the Winchesters died on the news, again. Without Bobby to reassure him that they're alive, Tony had been afraid they were actually dead. He was relieved to hear that his little brothers were still alive and fighting. He was also furious that they'd be stupid enough to come to D.C. and do a simple case like a ghost. Most hunters knew that Tony covered all hunts in the D.C. area, well most hunters except the Winchesters. Now, he had to find a way to get Sam and Dean out of custody so they don't ruin his new life and can go back to doing what they do best. That shouldn't be too hard, he's the oldest Winchester brother after all, and the Winchesters were great at doing the impossible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for reading! I would love it if you guys would review! Until Next time!**

 **orionastro: You'll just have to wait and find out what they do with supernatural information! You don't have to wait any longer! Here's another chapter! :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **SpudLock: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You don't have to wait any more! :)**

 **Translations will all be at the end of the chapter!**

The brothers knew they could handle two agents, especially two agents who didn't seem to know who they are. They planned to escape once they parked the car, but they were met with a whole team of FBI agents waiting for them. Both brothers were tense as they were escorted into the NCIS building and into the elevator. They both knew that escaping was becoming harder and harder, and knew they'd need to act fast. They stood in the elevator along with David, McGee, and two FBI agents. They're hands were no longer handcuffed and just looked that way. The doors opened to the bullpen, and they were met with Gibbs and DiNozzo standing there waiting for them.

Tony looked paler than usual, and was extremely tense. Gibbs immediately gave the brothers his Marine glare. Neither brother flinched, being used to it from their father. What did get Sam to react was the sight of Tony as they were moved from the elevator. Dean didn't seem to see him and Sam moved slightly between Dean and Tony.

"DiNozzo, take Dean to interrogation room one, Ziva, take Sam to three. McGee with me."

What happened next happened too fast for Sam to stop it. Tony grabbed Dean's arm while Dean was looking at Gibbs, and Dean reacted. He lost his handcuffs and swept Tony's feet out from under him in the same second. As Tony fell, Dean grabbed his gun and placed his foot on Tony's neck once he hit the ground. Dean pointed the gun at Tony's head. DiNozzo was on the ground before the other agents could react. Sam was shoved against the wall by an FBI agent and all guns were immediately trained on Dean. Dean looked ready to kill and once he recognized Tony, he became furious. He quickly removed the safety and pushed his foot down harder on Tony's neck.

"Put the gun down now! Put it down!" Every agent on the floor had their guns out and pointed at Dean. Dean barely heard their shouts. He was still tense and on edge from purgatory and was always ready to kill. He didn't care about the guns, all he cared about in that second was making Tony pay for being a jackass and leaving him all those years ago.

"Dean! Dean, stop! Put the gun down." Sam's voice rang through and Dean quickly looked around. He saw Sam pinned to the wall and quickly put his hands up. Gibbs was on him immediately, shoving him to the ground and re-handcuffing him.

"I wouldn't touch my agents again if I were you."

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Tony who McGee was helping to his feet. "Well, I'd tell your Special Agent Anthony Dennis _DiNozzo_ that if he touches me again, I won't hesitate to shoot him." Dean's voice was filled with pure hatred and Tony's eyes widened at his full name. He couldn't have his stupid little brothers breaking his cover. Sam sighed, this whole situation had just gotten 1,000 times worse.

Gibbs practically growled as he dragged Dean to one of the interrogation rooms and McGee took Sam along with some FBI agents to the other interrogation room. Ziva and Tony headed back to their desks.

"I've never seen you taken down quite that quickly, must be a new record for you." Ziva smirked while she made sure Tony was okay. Tony had hit his head and his throat looked like it could be bruising. He took a seat at his desk.

"…Lucky shot." Was his half-hearted reply. He was definitely not in the mood.

* * *

The brothers were forced into their interrogation rooms and chained to the table after being checked over for anything that can be used to pick the locks. FBI agents stayed stationed in each room while Gibbs and McGee headed back to the bullpen.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded to Gibbs question, he could easily take the slight bruising. Gibbs nodded.

"…Doesn't it seem strange that they seemed to know Tony's full name? It seems that they know a little about us, boss."

"Or at least about DiNozzo." Gibbs' eyes searched Tony for anything. "Anything you're not telling us, Tony?"

"No, boss." Just then the elevator opened and agents came out with boxes of information on the Winchesters followed by Fornell.

"Here's everything we got on the Winchesters, Gibbs." The boxes were set in the middle of the bullpen. There were quite a few. "We had an agent chasing them for awhile, he became paranoid that everything involved them. Some of that may not be relevant in the end."

"Do those boxes hold the answer to how they faked their deaths, again?" Gibbs sounded irritated, and he was after watching Dean Winchester take down his own senior field agent.

"The death report is in one of these boxes. We're at just as much a loss as you all."

"Ziva, McGee, sort through this. Get Abby to help you. DiNozzo, find that death report and find out what happened." Gibbs headed away from the bullpen.

"Boss!" Gibbs turned around to look at Tony. "Let me talk to one of them. They know more about me than they should…Let me figure out why." Gibbs paused before nodding, knowing DiNozzo was keeping something, but decided to keep him close in case it was something important.

"Ziva, get on that death report." Gibbs and DiNozzo headed to interrogation.

* * *

To say Abby was excited about the Winchesters being alive was an understatement. She was ecstatic. "Abbs, it's not exciting, they're death had been a good thing."

"Maybe, but now I can see what they know on the paranormal! Religious symbols were always everywhere when they were involved, they believed everything! It's said they probably believed they were fighting monsters."

"Exactly, probably. These two are just crazy. They were seen as devil worshippers. They believe in the impossible, Abbs. It's not real. They don't really fight monsters. Instead, they kill people. Completely innocent people."

"Don't try and rain on my parade, McGee."

* * *

Gibbs and DiNozzo went into Sam's interrogation room first. He had always been seen as the innocent one until recent years. They believed they might be able to get more off him than Dean.

"Sam Winchester." Gibbs and Tony entered the room and sat across from a bored and tense Sam. He did not look happy to see Tony.

"Agents. Here to let me go?"

"And why would we do that? You and your brother went on a killing spree last year, and that wasn't the first time you two killed. You two will be lucky not to get the death penalty. I'm just curious as to why you would come out of hiding to get caught desecrating a grave. Seems like a mistake to me."

"Look, we didn't do anything to that grave. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We don't hurt people."

Tony watched as his little brother lied with ease. He knew they didn't hurt people, but that evidence from last year was stacked against them.

"Those people you killed last year say otherwise."

"I have nothing more to say on the matter. Can I get something to drink? Coffee? It's been a long morning."

"Sure, Gibbs'll get that for you." Tony glanced at Gibbs, who had shot him a questioning look before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Lui ti odia." Tony was surprised by Sam speaking Italian. *****

"Beh, ciao anche a te. Voi due non dovevi venire a corrente continua."

"E non si deve avere ci ha lasciato alle spalle."

Tony sighed in irritation, not able to get into this at this time. "Basta non rovinare la vita per me." He stood up just when Gibbs walked in with coffee for himself and Sam. He handed it to Sam as Tony walked out of the room. Gibbs followed.

"Get anything interesting DiNozzo?"

"No, boss." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Never say I'll get someone coffee again."

"Yes, boss." Tony was definitely acting strange. Gibbs could tell.

 **And here are the translations. Beware, I got them from google translate, so if you know Italian, feel free to message me the correct translations! Thanks!**

 **S: He hates you.**

 **T: Well hello to you too. You two should not have come to D.C.**

 **S: And you shouldn't have left us behind**

 **T: Just don't ruin this life for me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter guys! Thanks for reading! :)**

 **orionastro: Of course abby would be their fan! She's just that awesome :) Thanks for reviewing**

 **DS2010: Indeed. It'll be quite interesting. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **SaiyanWolfAlchemist: Sassy Sam is truly the best in my opinion. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 _24 years ago:_

 _"_ _Tony, you don't have to go." Dean looks up at his older brother, eyes begging him not to go._

 _"_ _Dean-o, yes I do. Dad…he's not the same. I remember him before, he was nicer, unstable still, but nicer. You know what's out there. I can't keep hunting like this…I need my normal life back, buddy."_

 _"_ _But…you're supposed to help me keep Sammy safe."_

 _"_ _You're a big boy now, you don't need my help to protect Sammy."_

 _"…_ _Who's gonna protect me?" Dean has tears in his eyes now, the idea of his big brother leaving him scaring him more than the monsters that go bump in the night. Family was all he had._

 _Tony kneels in front of his little brother. "I'll only be a phone call away. I'm still going to be here for you, Dean-o. Dad will keep you safe, and soon, you and Sammy will have each other's backs for the rest of your lives." He hugs his brother tightly. "I'm going to come back for you guys. I'll talk to you soon, buddy. Keep Dad out of trouble and protect Sammy." Tony ruffles Dean's hair before climbing into his car and driving off. He knew that he couldn't stay a hunter forever. He also knew that everything he told Dean about being there for him was a lie. To start his new life, he'd have to erase his old one completely. Dean had Sammy, he didn't need his big brother too._

* * *

Gibbs and Tony walked into the interrogation room of one Dean Winchester. Dean was immediately tense but didn't say anything and instead just watched them both with a blank expression.

"So, why'd you burn Sergeant Furler's body? Is this one of your rituals or something?"

"I don't know, isn't it your job to find out?" Dean glanced at Gibbs with a small smirk on his face. "But ask all you want, you won't have long until this is all over." He looked at Tony when he said the last comment.

"What do you mean by that? You two planning an escape? Because, I'll tell you now that you two aren't going anywhere except death row."

Tony looked angry and nervous all at once and it once again caught Gibbs' attention. Gibbs didn't have a good feeling about any of this. Gibbs forced DiNozzo out of the room and they walked back towards the bullpen.

"There's something you're not telling us, DiNozzo. What do you know about the Winchesters?"

"I know all that you guys know. I watched them on the news like everyone else, boss." Tony walked over to his desk without another word. Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and dialed Abby who was now downstairs looking over evidence and fingerprints from past possible Winchester crimes.

"Abbs, I need you to watch the recording of DiNozzo's interrogations with the Winchesters. Look for any signs of anything strange. He's hiding something, and we need to know what it is."

"Gibbs, this is Tony. I'm sure he's just still uneasy about being taken down by a badass like Dean Winchester."

"I hope you're right, but check anyway." He hung up and walked to his desk. "What'ya got?"

"The Winchesters first got onto our radar when Dean killed three women in St. Louis back in 2005, before being declared dead. Though this Agent Hendrickson thinks they were doing things like theft, identity fraud, and grave desecration way before that." McGee said as he looked over some files. "The next year the brothers are arrested and Dean is charged with another series of murders, before the brothers escape custody. They aren't seen again until early 2007 when they attempt to rob a bank and Dean is suspected of killing several more people, this time with the help of Sam. They steal S.W.A.T. uniforms off of two officers and sneak out of the bank without being noticed." Tony smirked just slightly, proud that his brothers can think on their toes like that. "A few months later they are arrested after being caught in an attempted robbery, but escape 3 days later supposedly with the help of someone inside. In 2008 they are arrested after a tip by an anonymous call but are declared dead the next day in a helicopter explosion, and then the whole station goes up in an explosion which this report says they blame the Winchesters for after finding out they were again, still alive. They then basically disappear, though there's been several small cases tied to the brothers over the years, until 2011 when they go on their killing spree and are again declared dead, well until now boss."

"And how are they still alive?"

"They were declared to have been killed while trying to escape in Iowa. The sheriff filed a report and then so did an FBI agent after checking out the scene. They're reports are on file." Ziva answered.

Gibbs nodded and hadn't missed the smirk that Tony had on his face during the whole run down. "I want you to find out how the brothers are connected to the recent deaths in the area. I have no doubt that they are involved. McGee find out where they were staying and Ziva, DiNozzo, go talk to the local PD and find out about those deaths. We need to connect them to the deaths." He walked off and headed down to Abby's lab without another word.

Tony knew that they'd find the families of those murdered to have talked to Sam and Dean. They may be the best, but they could easily be followed. He decided to just work like normal while trying to figure out how to get his two idiot younger brothers out of NCIS and once again out of his life.

* * *

On a TV in Abby's lab, Fornell was announcing to the media that they had captured the Winchester brothers, and NCIS and the FBI were working together to put them away forever. The fact that they were still alive sent the press into an uproar and he was overwhelmed with questions. Gibbs sighed and turned the TV off, always disappointed in the FBI for telling the press everything.

Abby was watching a recording of Tony talking to Sam in interrogation, and seemed to be typing something as well. "What'ya got, Abbs?"

"Well from the crime scene the tire tracks definitely match their Impala, the blood was Sam's as we assumed, and the bones were definitely burned with salt and a common lighter fluid, which makes sense because in past possible Winchester cases-"

"The video, Abbs. What about the video?"

"Hold on..." She hit a button and her computer quickly translated the video. Gibbs and Abby watched the whole exchange again.

 _"_ _He hates you." Sam said to Tony and the look of surprise on Tony's face was obvious._

 _"_ _Well hello to you too. You two should not have come to D.C."_

 _"_ _And you should not have left us behind."_

 _"_ _Just don't ruin this life for me." Tony stood and walked out of the room._

"What did he mean: left behind? And who hates Tony? Dean?" She turned around to look at Gibbs but found him already heading into the elevator looking totally pissed off. She sighed. "Tony, what did you do?" Obviously Tony knew something about the Winchesters, maybe from his past. She quickly sent a request for his file for Gibbs before heading down to the garage to do a thorough search of the Impala the Winchesters were so famous for.

* * *

Gibbs headed up to the bullpen to find it empty of both DiNozzo and David. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs all but yelled at McGee.

"Uh-you sent them out to take to the local PD about the murders, boss…" McGee almost said more before his computer found what he'd been waiting on. "I found their motel, boss. It's just outside of the city."

"Then let's go." Gibbs grabbed his gear and was followed by McGee to the elevator.

* * *

Tony and Ziva quickly found out that the Winchesters had talked to the local PD and the victims' families. They walked into the local police station and the families and officers seemed to be waiting for them. The police told them that they had shown up at the crime scenes and said they were agents Caulfield and Salinger.

"Which of them gave you their names?" Tony knew it had to be Sam since the names were related to the book _The Catcher in the Rye_ and there was no way Dean had read it. Ziva glanced at Tony, curious why it mattered.

"The taller one. Sam I believe." The officer said. "We had no idea they were the Winchesters. We get FBI involvement around here all the time, we didn't think anything of it until this morning at the graveyard."

"Which crime scenes did they go to?" Ziva asked.

"They showed up at the third and fourth. They then asked for copies of all the files on the case and talked to all four families."

All four families said that they seemed normal at first, but then started to ask weird questions like if they felt any cold spots or if their family members had a bad past. They asked about the smell of rotten eggs and any unexplained occurrences. Ziva and Tony got statements from all the officers and family members that talked to the Winchesters. Tony then asked each family if the victims knew Sergeant Furler, and wasn't surprised to find out that each one knew him in some way. One was an ex-girlfriend, two had been serving with him when he died, and the last was his best friend from high school, though they had had a falling out over the ex-girlfriend. When asked if the Winchesters killed their loved ones, they stated that it was a possibility, though Tony had to force the words out, before they left and walked to their car.

"They asked some pretty odd questions." Tony nodded in agreement. He believed that his brothers could learn to be more subtle. "And why did it matter who gave their names to the officers, Tony?"

"Their aliases tend to be related to a pop culture reference. Caulfield is the last name of the main character in _The Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D. Salinger. Sam was the one who went to Stanford, he seems more like the one who reads books like that, not Dean."

Ziva didn't quite understand how that was relevant, but had other things on her mind. "How did you know that the victims would have a connection to Sergeant Furler?"

"That's how these two work. They are said to hunt monsters and worship the devil, Ziva. If they dug up Sergeant Furler's grave, there'd have been a connection with the case they were pretending to investigate on."


	5. Chapter 4

**DS2010: Thanks for reviewing again! And yes, Gibbs is!**

 **BranchSuper: That's for me to write, and you to read! HaHa :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **poohbear123: Thanks!**

 **SadieStone: I love the reference! and yes, i am truly evil. I definitely enjoy being evil. Here's an update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **squidgy78: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Here's an update for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Niweeg: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Here's an update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 _12 Years ago:_

 _"He truly is following in your footsteps, Tony. Got a full ride like you and cut all ties with his brother like you."_

 _Tony sighs. "You know why I did that, Bobby. I wanted my old life back, I couldn't keep ties to the new version of my family."_

 _"He was crushed when you left, and then Sam goes and does the same thing years later? He was hardly himself for months."_

 _"…that's not my problem, Bobby. I have a new life now."_

 _"Then why do you keep calling for updates on their lives? They're your family Tony, and they always will be. You'd still do anything for them."_

 _"You're wrong. I just knew Sam was the college type and wanted to see if he went or not. It's great that he did. Stanford is a great school." Tony quickly hangs up, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Leaving his brothers and father behind still haunts him to this day, and he hates that Bobby constantly reminds him of it._

* * *

McGee and Gibbs checked out the brothers' motel room. It was far from neat and organized, but their bags were packed and ready like they were planning on leaving in a hurry. McGee sketches and takes photos before they search the room. Gibbs finds a duffle full of guns and weapons under the bed, as well as other weapons stashed in their other duffle bags. There's remnants of salt at the windows and door and a well-stocked first-aid kit sitting on the table. They don't stay long and bag and tag everything. McGee looked at Sam Winchester's laptop and found a bunch of paranormal nonsense, at least in McGee's eyes. They quickly finished with the motel room and headed back to NCIS.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee walked to the interrogation rooms without difficulty. He quickly entered room three where Sam Winchester was sitting, bored out of his mind and at a complete loss on how to escape. "Sam Winchester, I'm here to take you to a cell."

The FBI agent in the room addressed McGee. "Agent McGee, I haven't been notified of this transfer, I can't allow you to do that without orders."

Sam watched the exchange silently. He knew immediately something was wrong.

"Agent, don't make this difficult. I have my orders, don't make me bother Gibbs."

"Sorry, but I can't let you transfer him without my own orders." McGee sighed and had the agent knocked out within seconds. Sam quickly tried to get out of his cuffs, something he'd been trying to do discretely for an hour or so. McGee knocked Sam on the head with his gun where Sam was already injured, worsening his concussion. McGee unchained an unsteady Winchester and quickly led him out of the room and down the hall. Sam struggled but McGee was surprisingly strong. They walked down the hall and into a supply closet. He shoved Sam to the ground, pulled out his weapon again and shot Sam in the chest. The sound echoed through the halls. By the time anyone approached the sound, McGee was out the back stairway and gone.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Dean was immediately alert at the sound of a gunshot, as was the FBI agent. The agent didn't answer his question and instead just looked outside the room to see agents running down the hall. "I asked you a question! If that's my brother, I swear I'll kill all of you." His eyes looked murderous at the thought of his little brother being shot. Even though Sam left him in purgatory, he wasn't going to just let his brother die.

"You're going to have to calm down, Winchester. You aren't going anywhere and neither is your brother. If anything, I'd say that's your brother trying to free himself."

"My brother wouldn't shoot an FBI agent. He's not stupid."

"After what you two have done, it wouldn't be anything different than all the other people you've killed."

Dean was sick of being in lock up and he had to make sure his brother was okay. He quickly removed his cuffs with ease and knocked the FBI agent's gun from his hand before he could take a shot. He slammed the agents head against the wall, grabbed the gun from the floor and quickly glanced out into the hall. He grabbed the agent's suit jacket before slipping into the hall full of agents heading towards the sound and kept his head down. He heard shouts for an ambulance and picked up his pace, he shoved through the crowd and by the time anyone recognized him he was shoving agents away from Sam who was bleeding out on the floor.

"Sam!" He quickly helped put pressure on the wound. "Stay with me Sam!"

"D-dean…"

"Come on Sammy, help's on the way. Who did this to you?"

"Winchester! Put your hands up!" The agents in the hall all had their guns trained on Dean. Dean didn't pay them any mind.

"McGee…Something w-was wrong…" He soon lost consciousness and was losing a lot of blood.

"Damn it! Someone get me some help!" He kept pressure on the wound and soon heard paramedics rushing forward, but the agents wouldn't let them pass because Dean was a danger.

"Step back Winchester and your brother will be helped,"

"No way in hell!"

Tony and Ziva had gotten back to NCIS as it had all happened and were just now getting to the scene. Tony paled when he saw his little brother bleeding out.

"Dean, step back. Let them do their job. Now."

Dean's attention was immediately on Tony and he quickly nodded and stepped back. He was immediately shoved against a wall and handcuffed. He hated Tony for leaving him behind, but he knew Tony wouldn't let Sammy die. Ziva and the agents all noticed how quick to obey Tony Dean was, and it made them all suspicious.

"Don't let Sammy die, Tony." Dean was quickly ushered down the hall and just got a glimpse of Tony nodding before he was led to a cell.


End file.
